El canario está en el balcón
by Pistolette
Summary: Una escena del crimen poco usual hace a Jane sentirse con el corazón en la garganta, Maura está ahí para ella y siempre lo estará.


El ulular de las sirenas rompió la cotidianidad del atardecer en el sur de Boston. El chirrido de las llantas de dos patrullas y un Crown Victoria que no estaba revestido con los colores oficiales se unieron al pequeño concierto de sonidos urbanos. Rápidamente los vehículos pararon frente a un edificio de departamentos ubicado en una de las zonas donde la vida estaba desprovista de penurias económicas y donde los homicidios eran prácticamente inexistentes como si las virtuales barreras de clase fueran campos de fuerza que mantenían a los habitantes de la zona despreocupados y en perenne ingenuidad.

La tarde estaba muriendo poco a poco para dejar sitio libre a la amorosa noche que cubriría con su manto a los que nacían entre algodón y le escupiría en la cara a los parias una vez más. En el cielo tornasolado la luz hacía las travesuras de siempre, se escondía y atravesaba las nubes cual flecha certera apareciendo y desapareciendo las sombras aquí y allá. El alféizar de las ventanas y los balcones de mínimo decorado parecían moverse al compás de la danza crepuscular.

Los patrulleros bajaron a paso apresurado, de un portazo cerraron los coches para quedarse después inmóviles como guerreros de piedra esperando órdenes de un superior. Del Crown Victoria, por el lado del piloto, salió una mujer, con los pies bien plantados en el asfalto, marcaba su paso con una cadencia territorial y dominante; Ojos fieros, cabello rebelde en ondas salvajes que hacía juego con su apabullante personalidad. Los patrulleros le miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, ella les hizo una señal para que se entraran al edificio, luego mostró su insignia a los oficiales de policía que custodiaban la gran entrada.

En el recibidor estaba un hombre joven afroamericano, vestido con un traje de oficina gris con la insignia de detective en el saco que le confería una solemnidad contraria a su rostro lleno de congoja.

- ¿Que hay?- dijo la mujer- ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿No le estas huyendo a la escena del crimen, verdad?

El joven detective negó con la cabeza y miró a su compañera que frunció el ceño extrañada.

- Jane, estar ahí me hizo sentir abrumado- se aflojó la corbata color vino- tuve que salir de ahí, no es una escena típica. Creo que iré a tomar aire-

El Detective Barry Frost salió cabizbajo a paso veloz mientras ella le veía alejarse. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón dejando sus pulgares afuera y se encaminó hacia donde un oficial le había señalado. Subió las escaleras corriendo y se identificó con otro policía frente a la puerta marcado con un reluciente y dorado "2C".

Desde el pasillo en la entrada llegó hasta su nariz un olor peculiar que se hizo un poco más intenso mientras más se adentraba al departamento. No era el característico hedor de la cadaverina, era otro tipo de olor era olor a gas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y encontró las ventanas abiertas.

-¿Quién ha tocado mi escena del crimen?- Apuntó con su dedo a las ventanas abiertas y preguntó a los oficiales.

- Detective Rizzoli, las ventanas ya estaban abiertas cuando llegó la patrulla- respondió un oficial bastante joven, con cara de que recién graduado de la academia.

Jane suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a una habitación que estaba abierta, con la suposición en su mente de que se trataba del lugar de los hechos. Entró a la pieza como en piloto automático y se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos verde pardo que le devolvieron el saludo a pesar de que sus cuerpos estuvieron a punto de colisionar.

- ¡Maura!-

-¡Jane!-

Jane Rizzoli pudo sentir una tensión en el ambiente entremezclado con el rastro del olor extraño que poco a poco se escapaba por las ventanas. La mirada de la médico forense le inquietaba, parecía llena de angustia, como la de Frost hacía algunos minutos. Jane sintió la necesidad de confortarla, pero aún no se acostumbraba a las expresiones públicas de afecto, no eran profesionales. Optó entonces por tomar su mano unos cuantos segundos, para después recorrer su brazo con sus dedos y reacomodar uno de los mechones de suaves cabellos color miel.

-Veamos- Jane se adentró a la pieza, Maura le siguió

El sonido de una aguja raspando un vinilo alimentó su curiosidad, alzó la vista y pudo ver al cuerpo de una joven mujer recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos de color rojizo, el cabello castaño largo y lacio distribuido cual sábana sedosa en la almohada. Sus manos finas y las uñas bien cuidadas con manicura francesa reposaban sobre su abdomen. El cuerpo estaba vestido con un sencillo e inmaculado camisón blanco de volantes profusamente adornado con bordados de hilo perlado.

- La occisa es muy joven- fue lo único que atinó a decir Jane

- Lleva escasas 24 horas de fallecida, se percataron de que algo andaba mal debido al olor de la fuga de gas. La disposición del cuerpo y el rostro falto de tensión muscular indican ausencia de estrés en el momento de la muerte- respondió Maura.- Aún así, sería conveniente y además, no es opcional, hacerlos análisis correspondientes en el laboratorio.

Jane hizo un movimiento de su cabeza para asentir, luego miró a Maura a los ojos, recordando el detalle de la fuga de gas.

-Aproximadamente, ¿Cuánto tarda en morir una persona que ha quedado atrapada en una casa con fuga de gas natural?

-En promedio, veinte minutos, tomando en consideración variables como la adecuada o inadecuada ventilación. Comúnmente una persona se puede percatar de una fuga de gas debido a que las compañías prestadoras del servicio agregan un compuesto que hace posible su detección olfativa: Etil Mercaptano.-

Ambas observaban a la chica, que parecía plácidamente dormida. En la habitación no había indicios de entrada forzada, ni marcas de arrebatos violentos, todo en perfecto orden. El lugar estaba bien iluminado y cada objeto decorativo parecía estar dispuesto con sumo cuidado, como un plan bien llevado a cabo. Para Rizzoli era claro de que se trataba el caso, pero Maura insistía en llevar a cabo cada procedimiento de rutina al pie de la letra. Jane se movió hacia la cabecera de la cama mientras Maura tomaba muestras para los procedimientos; en la mesita de noche se encontraba una foto de un hombre joven, otra de una familia y al lado de éstas el teléfono descolgado.

Un collage de fotos adornaba el trozo de pared sobre la cabecera, se trataba de tomas de distintas partes del mundo: París, Moscú, Polonia, Tokio, Shanghai…En una esquina de la habitación se encontraban una guitarra y un piano vertical, y al lado de estos un estante lleno de libros con intereses varios, desde cocina hasta filosofía existencialista. Las paredes color verde pálido daban una falsa característica de infinidad espacial a la pieza. ¿Para qué requiere una persona sola tanto espacio vacío?

La decoración era minimalista, sin embargo poseía tal delicadeza y exquisitez que el orden presente ponía en vergüenza a su recámara y a la vez le recordó a la de Maura, pues hacía ya dos meses que Jane había pasado de ocupar el cuarto de huéspedes a ocupar un lugar en la recámara principal y cada que entraba allí lo hacía con miedo de tocar algo y que se estropeara o se rompiera como si ella misma fuera poseedora de una epidemia de fallos. Todo era perfecto, Maura ante sus ojos era epítome de la perfección, materializada en la criatura más inteligente, adorable, interesante y deliciosa que jamás había conocido. Y además, le encantaba cómo Maura había adquirido el hábito de cubrirle con su cuerpo desnudo, tibio y palpitante y poner encima de ambas una suave sábana de quinientos hilos mientras le susurraba cuánto le amaba, cuanto le necesitaba y que si habría de morir pronto, lo ideal sería hacerlo en ese preciso momento, en esa precisa posición susurrándole al oído. Entones Jane le rodeaba con sus brazos y volvían a besarse, a acariciarse hasta que les vencía el sueño.

La detective se reprendió mentalmente por los flashbacks inoportunos. Volvió a mirar hacia la cabecera de la cama y notó que algo sobresalía por debajo de la almohada. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó aquél objeto con su mano enguantada, era un trozo de papel que luego soltó tan rápido como si le hubiera provocado una descarga eléctrica y se dirigió de prisa hacia el balcón.

Maura al notar tal reacción le siguió hasta el balcón para encontrar a Jane observando una jaula con un precioso canario adentro saltando de un lado a otro y columpiándose.

Jane cubría su boca parecía querer evitar dejar escapar cualquier sonido.

Maura no emitió juicio ni observación alguna, no dijo nada, en cualquier otro momento hubiera emitido algún dato científico sobre aves y su ritual de cortejo, pero los ojos tristes de Jane le hicieron cambiar de parecer. Odiaba esa mirada en Jane, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando trabajaba en casos que involucraban asesinatos de infantes así que hizo lo que consideraba oportuno: aprovechando los centímetros extras que sus zapatillas le regalaban, rodeó el cuello de su detective con sus brazos por encima de los hombros y se acercó hasta una distancia que hacía posible susurrar al oído. Jane rompió el silencio.

-¿Aún necesitas hace esos exámenes de laboratorio?

-Son…rutinarios

-Ya…te amo- dijo con tristeza

- Y yo a ti-

Se quedaron en esa posición varios segundos al tiempo que observaron al canario columpiándose en su jaula y saltando por todo el lugar. Jane se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió hacia la entrada del departamento dejando a Maura completamente sola. Ésta regresó a la recámara y observó una vez más al cadáver mientras cerraba el maletín donde llevaba las evidencias.

Observó en el suelo un trozo de papel de calidad poco habitual, una calidad superior que sólo había visto en invitaciones a recepciones de embajadores y bodas de políticos y celebridades. Lo tomó entre sus manos enguantadas, en una frase con una caligrafía delicada y llena de preciosismo ponía "El canario está en el balcón". Maura sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole de la base de su cráneo hasta la última de sus vértebras al darse cuenta de que la joven sumergida en un sueño eterno había, antes de abrir el gas, pensado en su canario en el instante previo de acabar, de una vez por todas, con su vida.

_**Nota de la autora**_. Un experimento con los personajes de Tess Gerritsen y TNT de la serie de libros y de T.V. Rizzoli&Isles.

Es el resultado de la colisión entre la serie y una gran melodía llamada "Le canari est sur le balcon" donde una chica se suicida con gas. Así que tomé el tema del suicidio onírico con gas y la construcción como aparente escena del crimen.

*El título sigue la tradición de la serie al nombrar capítulos con títulos de canciones. La línea final de este escrito es la traducción y paráfrasis de uno de los versos del inicio de la canción. ¿Te mueve la curiosidad por la canción? Te paso el link, helo aquí: watch?v=dgRu7Rhnxno.


End file.
